


Salah Siapa

by kenzeira



Series: kurooakaweek 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Kecap adalah penyebab utama putusnya hubungan antara Kuroo dan Akaashi. Barter genre dengan Pixie 'YANK' Velvet. [#KurooAkaWeek - Day 6: Jealous]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi

            Kuroo cemburu.

            Perkara yang terdengar sederhana (selalu, selalu berawal dari kesalahpahaman) tapi si salah paham ini enggan selesai juga, malah semakin ruwet, bercabang-cabang seperti rambut tak pernah sampoan—kasar tak jauh beda dengan sapu ijuk, ditambah kutu-kutu beranak-pinak. Tidak kelar-kelar juga itu masalah cemburu. Akaashi bingung bagaimana mau menjelaskan, sialnya Kuroo melihat kejadian dari sudut yang kurang tepat.

            (Seperti kasus ciuman paksa di pinggir minimarket, padahal itu bukan ciuman paksa, bukan pula ciuman. Kebetulan ada kecap bekas makan sate nempel di antara kumis tipis Bokuto yang belum cukuran, Akaashi yang melihat jadi geli, alhasil ia menghapus kecap jahanam itu—bu-bukan dengan lidah kok, sumpah!)

            Apa mau dikata, Kuroo terlanjur melihat di tempat kejadian perkara. Kuroo yang biasa pasang muka garang atau muka usil (atau muka mesum kalau sedang musim kucing kawin), mendadak melankolis dengan air mata membanjiri pipi, bibir bergetar sok unyu, hidung merah keluar-masuk ingus. Ditambah menuduh-nuduh Akaashi selingkuh. Mana bisa begitu! Siapa yang tidak geli melihat kecap bergelayut manja di kumis Bokuto, seolah meledek bahwa si kecap sebentar lagi mau melahirkan dan menyebarkan anak kecap di sepanjang muka Bokuto. Akaashi tidak mau hal itu terjadi, maka ia menyuruh lelaki nyentrik itu untuk menutup mata (entah apa hubungannya), jadilah ia bisa mengenyahkan si kecap yang mau melahirkan itu.

            Masalah si kecap selesai, masalah baru datang: Kuroo cemburu.

            Tapi cemburu itu katanya tanda cinta, tanda sayang, tanda tidak ingin kehilangan. Mendadak Akaashi merasa senang melihat Kuroo menangis kejer di pinggir jalan karena cemburu melihatnya “ciuman” dengan Bokuto. Akaashi sampai tahap tidak sengaja tersenyum, dan senyum itu membuat Kuroo semakin terluka—seolah meledeknya; nangis aja terus, malu sama burung. Hingga kata putus keluar dengan bajingan dari mulut Kuroo.

            Akaashi syok. Ia mau menyalahkan si kecap yang kini menempel manja di ujung jari telunjuk tangannya.

**.**

**.**

            “Akaashi-san tidak mungkin selingkuh, berani taruhan.”

            Kenma jadi korban curhatan nan galau kang mas Sandiaga Kuroo, padahal sedang asyik-asyiknya main _game_. Pokoknya Kenma tidak mau diganggu gugat. Namun, betapa sial, tawaran Kuroo yang katanya mau membelikan sekardus ciki langsung meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, harga ciki sedang melonjak karena BBM naik terus. Di mana hubungannya, pokoknya di situ (seperti pertanyaan di mana kau menaruh minuman krenyes-krenyes, di situ, di mana, pokoknya di situ).

            “Tapi dia ciuman sama Bokuto.”

            “Bisa jadi salah lihat.”

            “Bisa jadi tidak salah lihat.”

            “Salah lihat.”

            “Tidak.”

            “Salah lihat.”

            “Tidak.”

            “Salah—“

            “Kenma, aku tidak mungkin salah lihat! Bokuto memang benar-benar Bokuto! Tidak mungkin ada Bokuto lain di dunia ini selain Bokuto! Bokuto tidak ada duanya!”

            Kenma gagal paham. Mendadak ia ingat iklan kondom; kenikmatan tiada duanya. Kenma menghela napas. _Capek hayati_. “Maksudku mungkin kau salah lihat, mereka bukan ciuman, tapi salah satu dari mereka kelilipan. Biasanya kalau di sinetron ‘kan suka begitu. Si protagonis melihat lelaki pujaan hatinya dicium sama si antagonis, padahal lelaki pujaan hatinya itu cuma bantu tiupin debu. Kelilipan. Tapi biasanya si antagonis pura-pura kelilipan biar si protagonis sakit hati.”

            Kuroo mencerna kurang bijak. “Jadi, Bokuto sengaja kelilipan supaya Akaashi meniup matanya dan aku melihat mereka berdua seakan sedang berciuman, begitu?”

            Kenma tahu ada yang salah dengan teorinya. Ia mau menjelaskan tapi Kuroo sudah naik pitam duluan.

            “Kejam sekali kau Bokuto! Kupikir selama ini kau adalah sahabat baikku!”

            Kenma tahu ia butuh lebih dari satu kardus ciki sebagai imbalan untuk menjelaskan lebih jelas dan tidak ngawur (dan tidak ke mana-mana). Ini semua salah sinetron yang sering ditonton ibunya. Ini semua salah ciki yang menggiurkan. Ini semua salah Kuroo yang mendadak galau. Ini semua salah kecap.

**.**

**.**

            Akaashi harus menjelaskan, bagaimanapun caranya.

            Ia tidak mau putus sama Kuroo. Kuroo terlalu nikmat. Akhirnya Akaashi kehilangan cara selain mendatangi langsung rumah mantan pacarnya itu (aduh, moga-moga balikan, ya, amin). Ibu Kuroo yang baik hati dan tidak sombong segera mempersilakan masuk, berkata si Ibu bahwa anaknya sedang _bad mood_ , ogah keluar kamar, ogah mandi (tapi makan dan minum jalan terus). Akaashi merasa bersalah. Ia mencoba menjelaskan bahwa ada kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka dan ia ingin segera meluruskannya.

            (Tentu, tentu, tanpa memberi tahu bahwa kesalahpahaman itu bermula dari kecap, ciuman, dan cemburu—kecemburuan Kuroo yang _notabene_ adalah kekasihnya, yang itu berarti sama-sama suka lelaki alias hombreng. Kalau dijelaskan sampai ke situ, entah bagaimana rupa Ibu Kuroo yang baik hati dan tidak sombong itu, alamat bakal jantungan dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Kuroo selama-lamanya. Jangan, _onegay_. Akaashi tidak mungkin sanggup.)

            Pintu kamar diketuk tiga kali.

            “Tetsu-chan, buka pintunya. Akaashi datang _nih_ , katanya mau meluruskan kesalahpahaman.”

            Akaashi mengangguk-angguk memberi kode.

            “Bilang aku sedang tidak ada di rumah!”

            Mana piring, mana piring. Akaashi mau banting.

            “ _Arara_ ~ tapi Akaashi sudah di depan pintu.”

            “Pintu rumah? Suruh pulang saja.”

            “Pintu kamarmu, Tetsu-chan.”

            Akaashi dapat mendengar suara gaduh. Ia membayangkan Kuroo tersayangnya jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan dahi benjol sebesar buah anggur. Cupcup, kasihan. Tapi mampus kau. Siapa suruh menyuruh ibunya sendiri berbohong, dasar kucing garong sialan. Akaashi panas. Namun, setelah pintu kamar dibuka, rasa panas di dalam dadanya lenyap entah ke mana. Ia senang melihat (mantan) kekasihnya mau memberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Dengan sopan, Ibu Kuroo meninggalkan keduanya. Akaashi masuk ke dalam kamar Kuroo. Mirip kapal pecah yang meledak, lebur, tak terkira kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya.

            “Kamarmu berantakan.” Itulah kalimat pertama yang meluncur manis dari bibir Akaashi (tapi pahit di telinga Kuroo).

            “Memangnya kau mau membereskan?”

            Akaashi tidak menjawab, tapi langsung beraksi. Membereskan buku-buku, membuang kertas, kaleng minuman krenyes-krenyes, bungkus ciki, dan sebangsanya. Kuroo diam saja, memperhatikan sambil duduk berselonjor kaki di atas ranjang, berasa menjadi Tuan Tanah yang sedang menyaksikan petani setengah mati bekerja, tak peduli panas tak peduli badai. Akaashi belum bicara, belum menjelaskan apa-apa, tapi Kuroo sudah mengajaknya balikan.

            “Aku tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan Kenma, tapi, Akaashi, aku sayang sekali padamu. Kita batal putus, ya.”

            Akaashi juga tidak paham apa yang sebetulnya dibicarakan Kenma. Ia mau banget balikan sama Kuroo, tidak mungkin menolak (justru itulah maksud kedatangannya kemari, selain untuk menjelaskan kebenaran juga untuk mengajak rujuk). Akaashi tanpa ragu memeluk Kuroo. Kuroo balik memeluk.

            “Aku tidak mencium Bokuto-san. Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat.”

            Kuroo mengangguk paham. “Iya, aku tahu. Bokuto sengaja kelilipan, kan?”

            Akaashi berpikir apa maksud dari balik kalimat itu. “Ah, pokoknya ini semua bermula dari sate dan kecap. Aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan kecap yang menempel di kumis Bokuto-san yang belum cukuran. Itu saja. Dan kau datang di saat yang kurang tepat.”

            Kuroo melepaskan pelukan, matanya memandang Akaashi penuh selidik. “Jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan debu?”

            “Tidak ada.”

            “Jadi, Bokuto tidak berpura-pura kelilipan?”

            “ _Etto_ … tidak?”

            “Lalu apa gunanya Kenma menonton sinetron bersama ibunya?”

            Akaashi makin gagal paham. Tapi masa bodoh, yang penting mereka sudah berbaikan dan batal berubah status menjadi mantan pacar. Sejak kejadian itu, Kuroo dan Akaashi semakin lengket tak terpisahkan, seperti sate dengan kecap. Terima kasih kecap. Maaf karena selama ini sudah menyalahkanmu sebagai tersangka utama. _I love you_. Muach.[]

**10:52 PM – 29 March 2017**


End file.
